Epic Saga (series)
Epic Saga is a series established by Beecanoe, user of Game Ideas Wiki. The series has been in multiple genres and became a mass success to all knowing of it. Platform: GigaCom ESRB: T Recurring Characters *Ouroburos. The New Saurian/Saurian Jared *Beecanoe *Genius Guy #445 *Galactic Petey *Mario *Sonic *Megaman/X *Cloud Strife *General Kurt *Roid *E.T.G. Games In chronological order: *Epic Saga Zero *Epic Saga *Epic Saga: Treason and Redemption *Epic Saga: Beec's Quest for Vengeance *Epic Saga: Conquest of the Judgment Emporer *Arena of Sagas *Epic Saga: Ouroburos Goes to Hell *Epic Saga: Ouroburos VS Beecanoe ~ Final Nightmare *Epic Saga: Those Who Fight Other Media *Epic Saga Anime Plot Chapter 1-1: The Warriors of Apocalypse Beecanoe the Dry Bones was once a Koopa but was killed by the hero Mario. He swore revenge against him all his time being in his current state. To train for defeating him, he killed multiple minor heroes. He resides in Dry Bowser's castle. Jared the Saurian was the last of his kind, the prince, when his planet was destroyed by a brainwashed Megaman and Dr. Light. He lies in a comet, a Saurian escape pod, that is headed straight for the Mushroom Kingdom. Genius Guy #445 is one of the greater units of his species. He does the bidding of General Guy, one of Bowser's minions. The Genius Guys are the ones who built the mechanism to keep Bowser's Castle afloat. 445 may be the most powerful one of all. Galactic Petey was once a shrimpy Piranha Plant that had nothing going for him in life. That was until Bowser and the Genius Guys injected him with a powerful hormone stronger than the ones they used with the likes of Dino Piranha and Petey Piranha. Now he is one of Bowser's strongest minions. The four were brought together by a fuzzy infestation in the courtyard between Bowser's Castle and Dry Bowser's Castle. Beecanoe was sent to deal with the problem, but Jared was already there, having crash-landed in the area. Genius Guy and Galactic Petey had come to their aid later on. Bowser, Dry Bowser, and a new villain, Overlord Apocalypse had looked upon this fierce battle with amazement. Apocalypse knew that these were the warriors he needed. Bowser and Dry Bowser signed a contract with the deity so that Beecanoe, Genius Guy, and Galactic Petey would be a part of a team Apocalypse needed. Apocalypse states that he needs them because he needs assistants to defeat heroes that would try to stop him from conquering the universe. Jared voluntarily joins the three in hopes that Megaman is one of the heroes they may face. Apocalypse dubs them "The Warriors of Apocalypse", gives them a ship called "The Ship of Dark Entities" and sends them off to Planet Solea, where their objective is to snatch the Sun Gem, a gem that provides life to Solea but will also provide power to the Overlord they serve. They also have to prevent a rebellion against Apocalypse from starting. The four head off to Solea. They are shot down for not being authorized to land and are immediately surrounded by guards. Beecanoe grabs a civilian and threatens to kill, but is shot in the head. Genius Guy attends to Beecanoes wound, leaving Jared and Petey to fend off the guard. After the soldiers are defeated, Jared hunts down the man that shot Beec. He successfully finds him and questions him while holding him by his collar. He discovers the information he needs, that his name is General Kurt from planet Earth, and tries to get more, but three individuals surround him and tell him to release their commander (the three are Samus, Master Chief, and Solid Snake). Jared oblidges and steps away. Jared joins Petey at the ship. Genius Guy says he will be a little while, attending to both Beecanoe and the ship. The two agree to leave Genius Guy there, and head off to search for the gem. To their dismay, they discover that Kurt and his three soldiers had moved it all the way to Scarabia, on the other side of the planet. Jared and Galactic Petey travel along the coast, the fastest way to Scarabia. They go through Hunahi Harbor, Blazing Beach, and the Solean landmark, the Giant Sand Castle while simultaneously dealing with a Sand Worm infestation. The Queen of the sandworms fights them in the heart of the castle. Genius Guy catches up to them at Dehunga Desert, and alerts them that Beecanoe had been captured by soldiers. Beecanoe had just recovered and come with him, but on the way they ran into the Solean guard, and only Genius Guy escaped. He tells them they're probably near Cahaca Cave. The three have to cross the desert to get there, however. Meanwhile, Beecanoe wakes up in the back of a truck tied up and going through the desert. There are two guards in the front seat. Beec tries with all his might to grab the knife hidden in his cape. He's successful, and he makes sure he's sitting in the corner of the vehicle. He cuts free of his bonds, but the guard in the passenger seat notices, but before he can produce a weapon, Beec throws his knife directly at his forehead. The guard's body falls on the driver, and sends the vehicle off course, right into a cliff side. Beec jumps out right before the collision. So he won't be seen by other trucks driving by, he slips into Cahaca Cave. Unfortunately, a few soldiers noticed him go in, and set off a bomb in the entrance so he can't escape. Beecanoe has to then navigate the cave so he can find another exit. Beyond the Pit of the Punished is the exit. But getting through the pit will be a challenge. It's filled with monsters and homicidal mining robots. Beecanoe manages to make it through, and gets out of the cave. The Solean guard receives word that Beecanoe made it out alive, and that he's headed for Scarabia. Because the other three members are headed there is well, they create an ultimate defense. The WOA unite in Scarabia and together fight the many soldiers, creatures, and robots of Solea. General Kurt loses hope in the Solean forces, but the Prime Minister of Scarabia reassures him that he can defeat them. The Prime Minister, possessing magical powers, conjures a spell that causes the four legendary golems to rise up from the ground in front of the Warriors of Apocalypse. After the golems are defeated, Jared snags the gem from its resting place and uses it to teleport the four back to the Ship of Dark Entities. Genius Guy does the finishing touches on it repairs and the team blasts off into space. When the ship hovers over a planet known as the White Jungle, the gem they stole begins to act strangely. Beecanoe notices this and shows the gem to Genius Guy. Genius Guy, being the braniac he is, researches the gem through his supercomputer and discovers that if the Gem of Solea is brought to a temple in the White Jungle, it will bring life to the rather gloomy planet and also awaken a statue that will grant three wishes. Beecanoe, driven to madness by greed and the annoying sound the gem repeatedly makes convinces the rest of the team to make a landing on the White Jungle. The Ship of Dark Entities lands in a large clearing, where there lies a watering hole. The animals are disturbed by the ship approaching, and attack its crew. The WOA approach the Mystic Forest, the seemingly only lush place on the gloomy planet. They fight their way past more creatures, but suddenly a new threat arrives, a tribe of savages attacks the WOA. The team fights them off for a little while, but are soon overpowered. . Category:Franchises